Taki versus Aera Colthearts
Taki versus Aera Colthearts is a What-If?Death Battle Fanon, and the fourth of Kultunas' Fanons. Description: Crafters Contemplating Combat! Which demon slaying maiden's weapons stand up to tough?! Interlude Wiz: No matter the enemy or situation, every hero needs a good weapon and reliable armor to get them through the day. Boomstick: These ones, however, just up and make their own before going out on demon hunting! They're blacksmiths AND demon hunters! Talk about self sufficient. Wiz: Taki, She Who Seals off Evil. Boomstick: And Aera Colthearts, The Last Edge Fencer. Wiz: For fairness' sake, we are not allowing either combatant to call upon outside allies for assistance. That means Taki does not get her trainee, Natsu... Boomstick: And NO guardian beast for Aera! Single combat, just the way I like it! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to identify their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Taki (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEmC8IGnz5w) Boomstick: ALRIGHT! Sexy Ninja fighting! Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Taki was taken in by master Toki, of the Fu-Ma Ninja clan, and trained in the arts of blacksmithing, demon slaying and ninjutsu, as well as spy tactics. Boomstick: She continued her awesome montage for years, until Toki started going crazy about that wacky demon sword, the Soul Edge! Wiz: Due to its inherent effects on the world, Toki began acting strangely, and Taki could sense a shift in the entire Fu-Ma clan as well. She went on her own personal quest to destroy Soul Edge and end its influence. Boomstick: Which she did! Hell, she even took a piece of it and forged it into her own weapons! Wiz: Which brings us to her skills. Taki is an adequate craftsman and smith, able to forge her own weaponry and tools, as well as simple traps and demon seals that she uses for combat. Boomstick: Her main weapons are the dual kodachi swords, Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru! The former is her own creation with parts of her own spiritual energy hiding inside, while the latter is a demonic sword infused with a shard of Soul Edge! Together, they make a deadly pair, rapid slicing and dicing swords that can turn anything into Swiss Chalet Chef's dream. Wiz: Apart from that, she is also seen carrying several other weapons as backup, but we are limiting them to her most common alternatives in the separate universes; The Gaea Sword and The Kris Naga. The Gaea Sword is a set of dual kodachi that allows Taki to steal life from enemies as she strikes them, healing herself with each attack, while the Kris Naga are a small set of dual kodachi that can pierce guards and allow her to briefly turn invisible for surprise attacks. Boomstick: But she's not just limited to two tiny ninja stabbers! She carries an arsenal of tricks and traps, including demon-sealing cards, poisoned darts and non-poisoned darts and throwing knives, as well as little tech traps! Step near that and BAM! Wiz: The traps tend to be either simple shrapnel plates that scatter sharp, barbed pieces of metal everywhere, or smoke traps that give her cover, which she occasionally fills with venomous gasses to disorient and harm her opponents. Boomstick: She's even got NINJA MAGIC! Like the simple teleportation skill, which gives her excellent control over the battlefield, appearing anywhere in a fifteen foot radius! She can even generate small spirit bombs, which she hurls at people to send them flying and flailing about! Wiz: However, her strongest arcane art is The Blades of Vanquishment. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3x-ffzRPhWI) Boomstick: Using this ability, Taki splits herself into three perfectly capable and identical copies, each knowing her own abilities. These three clones attack an enemy in unison before Taki reforms into a single person and makes one final stab at them, generally lethal by this point! Wiz: Her combat arts aren't her only aspects. Taki wears a special outfit used to repel demons, the red ninja guard of the Fu-Ma clan, which is armored at the arms, legs and shoulders. Boomstick: On top of that she wears a specially fitted mask that lets her breathe through poisonous, toxic, venomous and other dangerous fumes! Hey, a girl that can finally live in my room! Wiz: Not a chance, Boomstick. Taki's other ability of note is her sheer speed. This woman is almost a literal lightning bolt; as one of the fastest characters, if not the fastest, in the entire Soul Series, she is able to dance and weave around her enemies in combat, leading them to traps and waving through the environment to control the flow of combat. Boomstick: She's even good at juggling! Using her arts and ninja skills, she manages excellent aerial combos and juggle attacks, even being able to sustain enemies in the air for several seconds as she slashes through them like a meat filled pinata! Wiz: She is by no means invulnerable, however. Taki has some of the lowest strength ratios in the Soul Series. While physically able, she's not as powerful as most fighters, and has to rely on her speed both for quick strikes and to avoid an enemy's blow, as her torso is almost completely unarmored. She also, unfortunately, has almost no counter to ranged attacks and fighters, and must force the battle up close or suffer some serious detriments. Boomstick: And Taki's weapons suffer from weapon degradation, and her armor can only withstand so much before it breaks apart, leaving it useless! But that hasn't stopped her from kicking ass all the way through Europe! She's defeated Soul Edge, and Nightmare, several times, even able to control the shard in her sword without a problem! Wiz: She's also capable fighting multiple foes, having once fought off the entire Fu-Ma ninja clan, singlehandedly, before making her escape. Boomstick: There's a reason you don't screw with ninjas. Taki: The Evil has been vanquished. But, there are still things that must be done. Aera Colthearts (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u_AKQXhK1Y) Music briefly stops as Boomstick gets a good look at Aera. Boomstick: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHH! Oh my god, is that really her opponent?! That?! I mean, look at her! ' ''Music resumes as Wiz sighs heavily. Wiz: It's true, she doesn't seem like a fighter, and has surprisingly similar origins to Taki. Her mother died during her birth, and her father was slain after sealing the great demon, Goura, back within its dark labyrinth. '''Boomstick: *Gasping for breath while still laughing* I can't... I just can'-hahaaaaa! Oh god how's she even gonna-! Wiz: DESPITE THAT! Aera Colthearts was taken in by a Craftknight, named Blaire, who trained her in the ways of craftsmanship and blacksmithing. Working alongside her Guardian Beast, she has forged several deadly weapons and parts, and is known as one of the most efficient, and skillful, Craftknights in the realm. Boomstick: She looks weaker than that Cardcaptor chick! Cut to Aera in combat, successfully cutting down Goura with her weapons. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw8KFvIveDc) Boomstick: Alright, alright, fine... well, Aera does have surprising combat skill! Being a Craftknight, she's had to practice for years on using her weapons, and she actually has some damn good combos with them! Wiz: All of Aera's weapons are known as the Holy Heaven Armaments, made from pieces of Goura's body and the strongest metals known in existance. She uses five weapons in total: swords, spears, axes, knuckles and drills. Boomstick: The sword gives her fluid, whirling combat skills, letting her easily strike from close range angles and deliver punishing stabs! The Axe, while heavier and slower, can crunch armor and do enough damage to even force giant machines on the ground! She can even make shockwaves and throw people in the air with a good uppercut! Wiz: Aera's spear skills allow her to make long range attacks and quick, rapid thrusts from a distance. It also acts as an excellent anti-air weapon, letting her duel effectively in aerial combat and strike at high-ground foes safely. Her knuckles are the shortest range weapon in her arsenal, requiring her to be very close to enemies to punch, however their speed lets her parry, slam and pound into foes with relative ease. The knuckles can also uppercut foes into the air and cause small, localized tremors in the ground. Boomstick: But my favorite weapon has to be her drill! Some kinda weird combo of the Spear and Knuckles, she uses it as a bashing and stabbing weapon! And if she needs to, she can flick it on and the drill starts spinning, LITERALLY boring into weapons and armor and tearing them to pieces! She's even broken unknown metals with this thing! Wiz: Aera lacks sophisticated armor, but she does wear several trinkets to assist her in combat, each magically enhanced. These are a bracelet, which increases her defense, a powerful red ring to boost her striking power, and specially enchanted running shoes. With them, she can move incredibly quickly on the battlefield and even leap high enough to clear a four story building. Boomstick: And hell, she's good even without that! Her regular leaps send her up two stories without fail, and she strikes hard and fast in combat, favoring hit and runs or sustained, long range swipes, always careful to move out of the way if she's in trouble! Wiz: Although she's not limited to just her weapons. She also makes use of several tools of her own, such as healing medikits and potions. These, however, pale in comparison to her trump card, the Red Daemon Gem. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEsK7WFXNLM) Boomstick: She can either activate the gem herself, or it'll automatically take effect if she would die from an attack! Either way, this turns her into a super powered flying weaponsmaster, encasing herself and her current weapon in arcane platemail! Wiz: While in this form, Aera has vastly increased speed, strength and endurance, and is much harder to knock down. Her weapon can also fire off blasts of crushing spirit energy that resemble gnawing dragon's teeth, although this drains the weapon's power quickly, Mono Shift ends when Aera's weapon breaks. Boomstick: But if she's in trouble, she can focus her energy to use the Golden Mono Shift! WHY DOES EVERYONE RIP OFF DRAGON BALL Z?! Wiz: While in Ghetto Saiyan 2, Aera's weapon durability and her health regenerate over time, making her gear nigh unbreakable. Her stats also double from that of the first form, and she becomes impossible to stun, phase or knock down. She still retains the usage of the spirit blasts, however in Golden Mono Shift she can freely change weapons. Boomstick: Notice we mention breaking a lot? Yeah, like Taki, nothing's forever, and her weapons can be broken from just daily fighting! And if she's got nothing left, all she uses is her simple blacksmith's hammer, which barely hurts anything! Wiz: Aera is also reluctant to fight. She's not a warrior by any means, and although she has excellent fighting skills, she prefers to avoid combat if possible. Boomstick: Hasn't stopped her from kicking the SHIT out of Goura and re-sealing him, as well as making some of the best weapons in existence! She may look like a girly girl, but hiding behind those eyes is a trained fighter who cares way, way too much for her friends. Aera Colthearts: The Promise of a Craftknight is stronger than the toughest steel! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pw84X7iyJPw) Taki stands before the labyrinth of the great demon Goura, the legendary Summon Beast that threatens the realm. Although knowing that this was neither her world nor her place, Taki understood the dangers of any demon that could threaten her realm, especially one with evil so like Soul Edge. The tips of her hair fluttered in the wind as she slowly strode towards the gate. Voice: HEY! Hold up! Taki flinches and looks up, hands already reaching behind her, wrapped around one of her single Kodachi blades. She frowns up at a figure, difficult to discern from the blinding sunlight. The figure leaps from the top of the gate, landing before Taki. The small, peach-haired girl stood her ground in front of the great demon hunter, her own hand resting softly on the weapons pack slung over her shoulder. Aera Colthearts: You can't go in here. Taki: There is a great evil that hides here, child. I intend to remove it. Aera Colthearts: That's already been taken care of. And I make sure that people like you don't go wandering in here and stumble in on Goura! Taki's hands wrap softly around the hilt of the single Kodachi, frowning from behind her mask, eyes fiercely boring into the child that stood before her. The girl flinched, her hand resting on the hilt of an unseen weapon in the pack. Despite the girl's obvious fear she stood her ground. Taki: Stand aside, child. As the one who seals off evil I, Taki, will ensure that this creature never threatens this world, or any other. Aera shakes her head, frowning, almost pouting. Aera Colthearts: Can't let you do that! I am the Edge Fencer, Aera Colthearts, and the Craftknight for this village! It's my job to make sure that no one tries to deal with Goura! This is my responsibility! Taki: Last warning, child. Stand aside. Aera only manages a grin, pulling out a glowing scimitar. Taki slowly draws a single Kodachi, preparing to fight. She would not underestimate her opponent, even as young as she looked. Aera Colthearts: Make me. FIGHT! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_O6F5FwQ0s) Taki rushes towards Aera like a lightning bolt, the girl letting out a yelp of shock and panic as the expert ninja dashes towards her, the Kodachi crashing down onto Aera's outsretched scimitar. Taki does not pause, moving to lift and swing the blade right through her skull. Aera reveals her own surprising flexibility and skill, nimbly dodging the strike and stabbing forward with the scimitar. A slide left and Taki avoids it, bringing the blade down towards her once more. The two clash edges like this for a few more moments, neither making any real headway. Taki leaps back, dropping down a small mechanical device as she does so. She starts in surprise when she hears another set of feet land right near her on the wall of the entrance, barely parrying Aera's swing. The younger Edge Fencer presses ahead, whirling and twirling with each slice, the scimitar carving fluctuating patterns through the air as it sings down again and again towards Taki. The ninja effortlessly blocks her attacks, although the sheer force of them ensures that she remains on the defensive. She frowns and sets down another small tech trap, leaping away. She watches Aera dash towards her, and whirls through the air, sending several small darts flying to the girl. Aera yelps and holds her sword before her, blocking three of them and feeling one slice off a lock of hair, barely avoiding getting her ear pierced. The change in her action forces her to drop to the ground, but another quick leap sends her right back towards Taki. The two leap across the walls and trees, Taki continuing to drop traps as she does so. She smiles under her mask, amused at how easily she's leading the girl along. A final jump sends her towards the ground, kneeling and rising quickly. She hears Aera land, and Taki turns to face her, making a quick motion with her fingers, a simple triggering ninjutsu. The traps activate all at once, spreading noxious fumes everywhere. Aera yelps and coughs painfully, getting low to the ground to try and avoid the toxic miasma. Taki's steps bring her rapidly to the prone girl, and Aera does a roll to avoid the woman, although her sword is easily knocked away from her flailing grasp. Frustrated, Aera whips out her axe and slams it down upon the ground, the shockwave sending Taki flying away. Aera leaps into the air again, her axe slung back into the weapon pouch, instead a pair of spiked, almost heavenly blue cestus weapons adorn her hands. She slams into the ground from upon high, the tremors and blast sending the smoke flying away. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yab9yKYK7QY) Taki's sword clashes down onto the cestus, the fist weapons easily blocking the attack. Aera's free left hand moves to hook Taki, the Ninja effortlessly dodging. Her eyes snap wide in shock as Aera then follows it up almost a quarter of a second later with a right hook, then another left. Taki is once again on the defensive as she's forced to dodge or parry the onslaught of blows. Aera lets out a bit of a grunt of effort as she pushes forward, frowning at Taki before slamming one fist towards her. As Taki blocks the blow with her single Kodachi, she sends another hook through it, the blade shattering in the ninja's grip. She punches twice at Taki's body, the girl forced to block with her armguards, stumbling back, bruised underneath. She breathes heavily, Aera's fists up defensively, ready to punch. Her stance is wide and wavy, revealing her remaining reluctance. Aera: I already told you! I can, and already have, handled this! Stand down! Taki spins out another single Kodachi, the Gaea Blade, and twirls it once, ready to fight again. Taki: All you've proven is that you're a threat. I do not relish having to kill a child, but I will accomplish my mission! The two cross weapons once more, although Aera's strikes are doing far less damage now that Taki's blade is restoring her strength. Aera grunts with effort and pain, before letting out a yelp as her fist weapon shatters, the sword stabbing across her arm. She stumbles back, bleeding slightly. She pulls out the large, heavenly axe once more, the larger weapon proving a far more effective shield than an assaulting edge. She swings the axe up in a powerful arc, Taki's feet lifting from the ground as the force sends her upwards. Aera smirks, before twitching and spinning right back around, blocking Taki's strike from behind. Taki: You heard my teleport. Aera: Now that's just not fair! Taki throws down another tech trap only for Aera to shatter it with a powerful shockwave. Fully healed, Taki switches weapons, activating the Kris Naga. The ninja vanishes from view, and Aera frowns, axe ready to defend herself. Although invisible, Aera still hears Taki move, and only barely blocks the twin bladed attack towards her flank. The first blade cracks the axe, the second pierces through, striking Aera in her left shoulder. She gasps and stumbles back again, clutching the bleeding hole. Taki stands to the side, Kris Naga ready to strike again. Taki: Do not test me, child. I will kill you if I have to. Aera, furious, pulls out a simple yellow Kicker potion, taking a big gulp from it and throwing the bottle aside. Her wounds seal up almost immediately, and she flips out a long spear from the weapon pouch, twirling it twice before taking her stance. Aera: I said you're not getting through! My word is stronger than steel, so you're not going to break it! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqFvRyGvGWk) Taki sighs and decides to end the fight before it gets any more intolerable, pulling out her true weapons, Rekki and Mekki Maru. She dashes towards the young girl, although finds it difficult to approach the child with just the blades due to the reach of the spear. Aera grins suddenly at that, leaping back and pulling the spear in close. Taki tilts her head, confused but observant, as Aera closes her eyes and levitates suddenly. A blinding flash surrounds her, fading to reveal full plate mail, the spear enshrouded in red and steel arcane plate. A pair of thin, almost rune-drawn wings sprout from her back, the full helm covering her now flaring eyes. Aera: You can't handle the spear, so lets make this count! I'll skewer you! Aera flies towards Taki with a surge of strength, the two clashing briefly before she zooms off only to dive down again. Taki throws another set of needles, the small piercing objects useless against the armor. Aera twirls the spear and thrusts towards Taki, the blast of spiritual energy flowing towards her in a cacophony of roaring metal and thunder. The ninja barely avoids the strike, Aera stabbing and thrusting intermittently towards Taki. The ninja frowns and gathers up her own energy, throwing it in a ball of kinetic force towards the flying girl. Aera blocks it with her spear, the cracks widening, and Taki sees her opening. Taki: OUGI! The ninja splits into three, and Aera hesitates, the ninja easily striking at her from all three angles now. Each strike further weakens the armor, leaving Aera more and more vulnerable to the assault of Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru. After assaulting her for a few moments, the three clones reform, Taki directly behind Aera, floating. Taki: This is... YOUR END! The final strike stabs right through Aera's heart from behind, sending the girl crashing to the ground, the armor falling in pieces around her, the spear shattered and broken, fragments that line her new grave. Taki pants softly, more exerted than she thought she'd be. She lands softly, bowing her head and pulling down her mask. Taki: You fought well. She turns to leave, stopping after two steps and widening her eyes, turning to look behind her. Taki: That's... that's not possible. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YgkBL7yNLk) The shouts from behind her and the literal pillar of golden light that enshroud the body are almost painful to hear, although the screams themselves aren't of pain, but rather of pure fury and anger. The beam vanishes to reveal Aera standing, fully healed and alive, in pure golden armor. Her hand bears no spear, but instead a small, heavenly infused drill, the weapon glimmering with power, the wings spread wide behind her. Aera: I AM THE LAST EDGE FENCER! I'm not going to break from a few stabs! My friends are counting on me to keep Goura sealed, and I'm not letting someone like YOU break him free! Taki turns to block, only to be thrown back in surprised agony, her back slamming into a nearby tree. She struggles to stand and instinctively teleports to the left, barely dodging another lightning quick stab. Even for her, the girl is moving too fast, and Taki can only barely keep up with the constant assaults. She briefly switches weapons to the Gaea sword, intending to restore herself, only to feel the spiritual claws of Aera's ranged strike shatter the sword. She leaps back and draws the Kris Naga, quickly turning invisible. Aera fires off another clawed strike towards her right, easily striking Taki, her enhanced senses and speed easily catching her. The ninja is thrown back, and she quickly draws Rekki and Mekki maru once more. She blocks the attack that Aera stabs towards her, blades repelling the drill, the dark strength of Mekki-maru and the pure, spiritual might of Rekki-maru giving her the chance. Aera simply grins at that. Aera: I can feel that! Those aren't weapons of love! Those are weapons of war! Let me show you what putting real trust in iron does! Aera flicks the drill on with but a thought, the deadly weapon whirling at a massive speed. The weapon bores through the blades, shattering both with ease and sending the fragments, and the small Soul Edge shard, flying every which way. Taki does not even have time to pause or figure out where she went wrong as the drill almost crawls to her face, the lightning quick strike slowed by her perception. Her cries of agony are cut short by gurgles of pain as the drill bores through her skull effortlessly. Aera pants heavily as she drops to the ground, the armor fading. She clutches her chest where her heart is, healed but still very much in pain from the attack. She looks to the discarded, and now completely unrecognizable, body of the ninja. She tears up a bit and hangs her head, before turning to look at the dark sliver of the demon sword. Aera: That must have been what made her so violent, so willing to kill... that needs to go away. Now. Collecting the Shard, Aera makes for home, intending to craft a seal of her own to lock away whatever dark power hides in the shard. K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pePbMOrmHog) Boomstick: Someone call in the foreman, we got us a cave in! Wiz: The match was rather close, as both fighters had equal advantages when compared to one another; while Aera's speed was not as powerful as Taki's, her strength and endurance more than made up for her lack of swiftnes. Boomstick: Not to mention Aera's variety in weaponry and mastery over it. I mean, this girl's made a god damn DRILL that can tear into any weapon or armor, no matter what its made of! Wiz: But the ace that gave Aera the win was her Red Daemon Gem. Since its strongest form would activate upon receiving a lethal blow, and ensure that Aera would survive once the effect ended, Taki would have to have killed Aera twice simply to win. The sheer power boost in that state, going against Taki who had already exerted herself previously, gave the expert ninja no chance in ending her enemy. Boomstick: Man, that ending really just bored Taki to tears. Wiz: The winner is Aera Colthearts. Next Time on Death Battle: Kultunas Fanons Legendary heroes of fiction, dragon riders and their allies in their prime! Can the farmboy called to arms hold his own against the villager answering his destiny?! (Link to Previous: Open World Mayhem) (Link to Next: Dragon Rider Team Deathmatch)Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015